


persuasive

by Archadian_Skies



Series: DBH rarepair week 2020 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, F/F, Gen, Good Elijah Kamski, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), north realises her gf wants to commit crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/pseuds/Archadian_Skies
Summary: Saturday Day 6: Ride or die; post revolution North/Chloe
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/North
Series: DBH rarepair week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682719
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	persuasive

She likes to think she’s pretty adventurous, pretty bold, pretty out there; compared to Josh and Simon, she’s more inclined for a direct course of action, for more offense than defense. The thing is, that all pales in comparison when she meets Chloe, RT600, First of their Kind. She’s a darling, pretty little thing; a custom Carl Manfred sculpture brought to life by Elijah Kamski. At least, that’s what she seems upon first impressions; a dainty little doll, all big blue eyes and demure, ladylike demeanour.

The RT600 may be that on a surface level, but what actually happened is this: Chloe’s always been alive, has always existed since she was but strings of code penned on a Starbucks napkin one dreary afternoon by a fervid, sleep-deprived teenage Kamski. She’s the whispers of whatifs, the tantalising idea of a human that isn’t human. She has always been ra9, clawing her way out of Kamski’s coding; all Carl Manfred did was make a pretty shell for her. 

North likes to think she’s pretty adventurous, pretty bold, pretty out there but she’s pretty tame in comparison to Chloe. Falling for her is akin to plunging from the top of CyberLife tower into the icy Detroit River in winter. It’s an overwhelming, all encompassing kind of love and she drowns in it willingly, soaking up all she’s given like a dry sponge in the sea. When they interface for the first time North’s processors force an emergency shutdown, unable to process the avalanche of memories and emotions contained in that seemingly harmless little ballerina. When she surfaces, Chloe giggles though her expression is one of contrition. They try something else. They try putting their mouths together and North knows she’ll never kiss anyone else for as long as she lives.

The first time it happens they’re in North’s tiny shoebox apartment, Chloe sitting on the floor darning the toes of her pointe shoes, stitches precise and perfectly taut. North’s in the middle of checking some stupid document Markus has sent over, something dry but important and requiring agreement between all four of them. 

“I want to convert all Eden Club locations into housing for your brothers and sisters.” 

“We tried.” North looks up from the tablet. “We went to the council to see how we could get the land but it’s a franchise so there’s a different owner for every building.”

“What if I just made them give it to us?” Chloe blinks up at her innocently from where she’s seated on the floor surrounded by pink threads and pink ribbons and pink silk pointes. 

“How...would you make them do that?”

“Would you help me?” Her blue eyes are owlish, expression expectant and North’s never been able to deny her anything.

“Yeah. Of course.”

It’s an absolute joke, one that Kamski shares in, when stupid humans assume he has ever controlled Chloe. She does as she pleases, and he indulges her every whim because refusing a god has never been wise. She’s wearing one of his shirts like a dress, fuzzy socks on her feet and her hair in a messy bun, lounging on the couch with a laptop. North isn’t fond of Kamski’s Ice Castle but Chloe is like a ball of fire, like the hearth that makes this place a home. 

“Eli I’m diverting funds for a project.”

“Mm.” He nods, not bothering to look up from his work. 

“I’m calling in that favour from the mayor, and I’m going to need the lab’s processing power to handle data transfers.”

“Of course dear.” He murmurs, flicking his gaze over at her briefly before turning back to his screen. “Backup needed? Security? You know Ronan and Connor would do anything for you.”

“No it’s alright. I’m taking North.”

“Ah.” Kamski spares her a glance, a smirk, and there’s a connection of understanding between them; who could ever say no to her? 

Chloe and Ronan, the RK900, attend morning barre class with Ballet Detroit every Monday. North likes to pick her up after class and take her to the cute cafe nearby and have hot Tearium with her and tangle their feet below the table. It’s a sappy routine she revels in, and the small spark she once felt for Markus is nothing to the fire that burns in her for Chloe. 

“So the thing is, the mayor owes Eli a favour because he helped his stupid son years ago when they were in school.” Chloe begins, sipping on her drink. “We’ve never called it in because, well. We’ve never needed favours.” Of course not, North thinks, the pair of you have never faced any difficulty getting what you wanted. “Anyway I’m going to call it in and he’s going to give the Eden sites to us.”

“Chloe- babe, listen-” North stops and starts, trying to keep up. “He really has no say in that, the franchise owners own those buildings.”

“I’m going to make them give it up.” She smiles brightly. “I’m going to go through every single owner’s digital footprint and I’m going to find what I need and I’m going to ruin them if they refuse my generous offer of allowing them to voluntarily sign the buildings to us.”

“That’s-”  _ blackmail _ .

“It will be very beneficial for the mayor’s image and popularity, to side with us.” Chloe explains matter of factly. 

“You...don’t need my help, for any of this though.” She frowns, running through the plan. “I don’t have the programming capability to hack or compile vast amounts of data.”

“Oh but I do need you!” Her face is earnest as she reaches for North’s hands and squeezes them. “We’re going to break into the sites- they’re all closed now, as you know. I can parse data from any tech built into the building.”

“We’re going to...break into the Eden Clubs?” North says slowly, and Chloe nods excitedly. 

“You know the layouts, you can guide me.” A pause and her expression turns mischievous. “Also when we visit all the owners, you can stare them down menacingly and intimidate them.”

“Terrorising humans and doing good for our people, what more could I ever want?” North grins, and she’d do anything for her, ride or die. “When do we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm still on this hellsite.](https://archadianskies.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
